Truth or Fact
by Klovr
Summary: [ Character Death ] Tala was manipulated, and had listened to his master - but why? He had killed his lover and now struggles to understand why he did it. TalaKai [ One-Shot ]


Oh my goodness, it's been a year and two days since I last wrote something! O.o Meep! Well I just woke up this morning and I basically dreamt about this, so I hope you all like it.

It's mainly a Tala-centric though, but of course I had to shove beloved Kai into it as well. xD

**Disclaimer – **It's a tad obvious that I can't own Beyblade ( Wish I could own Orlando Bloom though. )

**Warning -** …The first two scenes are a tad icky. There is possible blood, gore; death – things that aren't associated with the teachings at Pre-School. There's also bits and pieces of Tala/Kai. This story also goes **BACKWARDS!**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- **That's indicating when the scene changes and goes... backwards.

I know it sounds weird and everything, but I wanted to experiment with this. I got the idea from watching the movie **Memento**. Sorry if it seems as though everything's all over the place. I'm so nervous about this fic.

* * *

**Truth or Fact**

* * *

He was dead… And he couldn't understand it.

He stared blankly at the beautifully bloodied body before him. The figure lay unmoving against the dirtied bed belonging to the Abbey. Such a beautiful person; such a beautiful friend. He- He just laid there! Why wasn't he moving! He couldn't understand it. He couldn't understand why there was blood mirrored on his hands; on his clothes. Was there blood on his face!

He didn't do this!

… Did he do it? He couldn't have! He loved him! He wouldn't just hurt him like that! How could he? How was it even possible for him to even cause blood to pour out so gracefully from the one person he loved and trusted?

Once confident blue eyes now eyed confusedly at the boy who he loved. The one boy he loved, yet killed for no reason!

Kai.

The one boy he loved, was lying before him in a stream of red liquid. The blood was still fresh; it was still flowing out freely. He watched as the blood gracefully washed the once dirtied bed with it's purified self. He watched as it coursed its way into staining the sheets, the pillows, the bed; the body.

Kai was dead, yet he was somehow relieved. Why was he? Was it because he felt that it was the best thing to do? Was it the best thing to do? Was it he who even did it!

He remained in a trance, staring fixatedly upon the soothing movement of the blood. The blood he had caused to crumble out.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Pulling his hand away, he grabbed the familiar knife.

It was a gift. Yes, it was a gift given from his master.

Gripping the cold, steeled handle, he pulled roughly without any fear of hurting the boy before him and plunged the sharp tip into the boys beating heart - the heart that was beating with passion and love.

The sudden scream produced before him echoed soothingly throughout his mind. How he enjoyed the shear pleasure of watching the boy before him shriek with utter hurt.

Hate-filled eyes glared maliciously into the pain-stricken eyes. Those crimson eyes that once held so much trust and freedom, was now being blurred with the very essence of betrayal and the clear glimpse of a broken soul showed.

The knife dug deeper and slowly into the weaken heart. The enjoyment through watching the vulnerable boy beneath him intensified more and more.

A weak hand reached feebly to the knife, knowing that he couldn't do anything to stop it, he let his fingers nimbly make contact to the ones of his lover – the ones of his murder.

"T-Tala… p-lea-se," Breathing in short amounts, the boy tried to inhale as much air as he possibly could. "S-sto-p T-ta-la."

With the amount of energy left in him, the youth before him lifted his shaking hand away from Tala's fingers and blindly placed itself on Tala's cheek. The boy's hand was covered in his own blood. That bloodied hand was _touching_ him!

No!

He didn't want that! He didn't want be touched like that. He didn't want to be dirtied!

"Get away!" With that he forced the knife out of the boy's heart and once again stabbed him in the very same area. Ignoring the shriek of air entering the boy's body, he compulsively forced the knife to re-enter the very same area it was placed in mere seconds ago as deeply as the knife could possibly dig into.

"…Tala…"

His name was called out. Nothing but a mere whisper was heard, but it was enough to snap him out. No! What did he-? Why did he-? He felt his own heart pounding. _His_ heart pounding. Not Kai's…

He watched in dilemma as the crimson eyes contracted and went glassy. It was over.

He was dead… And he couldn't understand it.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

His lips pursed their way onto the ones of his lover. He could taste the warmth and passion held within that mouth. He felt hands grasp tightly around his fiery red hair and they continued to devour each other through their kisses.

Did he love this boy? Yes. He did love him. How much did he love him though? How much…?

How could he even describe the extent of that love? Was it possible for him?

After several minutes of love reinforced within their kisses, the two separated before looking into each other's eyes. It was always a known fact that fire and ice naturally clashed and somehow neutralised each other with their opposite elements.

Tala was notorious for being the factor of ice. He was the untamed wolf. Always carrying the exterior of a tall and graceful youth, yet his gaze was never melted. It was always reflected with a foreshadowing visual of ice; ice that was dangerous to whomever he made eye contact with. He was always underestimated though.

But he was always ridiculed by his mentors. They had always known that this boy wasn't always cold. No, there were things in reality that were gentle. His exterior was always cold- he was the biting storm that no one cold escape, but inside -inside he was different. With one glance at him, one would walk away, only seeing a young teenaged boy with no signs of hatred or pain - only a bleak and blank gaze. But to look closely, one would see the true patterns and enigmatic signs radiating from the beautiful youth. He was a boy with an elegant, yet perilous attitude to anyone who even attempted to get close - he wore the mask of the cold snowflake.

His lover was the uptight phoenix. His free spirit was continuously met with the determination and unexpected temper of a raging flame. Like Tala, he was always looked down upon for his undisciplined behaviour. His temper would force its way to those who would disturb him, to those who would even attempt to touch him. He was the paradox who became more complex when one tried to figure out the true boy with the blazing soul and his eyes that were the base of pandemonium helped everyone understand that.

Hooking his arm around the boy's waist, Tala pulled his lover in and enveloped him in a protective embrace. Both laid still, enjoying the moment of comforting silence, knowing that they were together replete with contentment.

Did he love him though? It was this point that challenged his mind. Was he worth it? Of course he was! He was _everything_ to him. They had always felt like that about each other! They had always loved each other. It was a given fact.

But was it the truth? What if he had never actually _loved_ him? What if he had never actually loved Kai! What if it was just a boundary where he had assumed such a thing just to lie to himself in the process? Was it that he purposely fooled himself into believing that he loved Kai so that he could distract himself from the harsh grip of reality? Was he using this love as an escape!

What if he had? After all, Kai had left him on numerous occasions. He had left the Abbey when they were young, leaving him to survive by himself without any source of comfort. His _lover_ had forgotten him, used him, he had just _left_ without any consideration to how _he_ felt. He had gone and found another team. Kai had left him. There was no love in the first place!

How could he forgive him so easily then! Tala didn't understand why he was thinking about this so suddenly. Was it because he was ordered to- No! It wasn't… was it? Was it true that he felt as though he was worthless to Kai? Was it true that he was using Kai as a distraction from the world?

Had they both been deceiving each other? Had they both been using each other like that? Tala didn't know. He glanced down; looking at Kai's sleeping face. He was beautiful. Yes, he was undeniably beautiful. Was that the only thing he felt for him though? Maybe it was true after all. Maybe he was only attracted to the phoenix because of his looks and had been attached to obsessively lie to himself about loving the boy.

It had to be true. How could he possibly accept to love someone like him after being abandoned so many times! He left him. Kai had left him because he was selfish. Because he had never felt anything for him in the first place! It was true. Tala's gaze hardened heatedly as he glared with growing hatred at the boy. He was never loved! He was used!

How could he do that to him! He had toyed with his feelings since they were young; he had then left the Abbey without any mention to anyone _especially_ him! He then came across Kai again six years later. He was condemned to see him again. He was condemned to see Kai again. But his heart was trampled upon as he was forgotten. After that, he didn't know how, but he was once again with the phoenix. How! Why!

The bastard that used him was doing it again! He hated him! He had never loved Kai! There was no reason to love someone like him!

Grabbing the boy's shoulder, he roughly forced him onto his back to hold him down, before attacking the sleeping teen's mouth. There was no love this time, it was merely a kiss filled with spite and hate. He watched as crimson eyes jolted awake with shock.

He could hear his conscious in the back of his head, screaming out that this was the wrong thing to do, but he ignored it. He was going to do what he thought was right. What he _knew_ was right.

Pulling his hand away, he grabbed the familiar knife.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

_Kill him Tala. Kill him before he destroys you and you're victory. _

Should he? Could he!

Was it possible for him to commit murder? To commit murder upon his love?

Tala was walking idly down the hallways of the Abbey. He ignored all faces of apprehension taken in his direction, for he was too engrossed with the task he was given from his master.

Master? No, he wouldn't state _him_ to be his master! He would never fall under him and his pathetic ideas and beliefs! He would never listen to him and do as he was ordered to do… would he? … No! There was no victory to be won in the first place! Was there?

What was it meant when his master was mentioning victory? Victory over what? If he really did kill his lover, then there wouldn't be any victory at all!

He remembered when he was younger, when they weren't lovers yet-

**-Flashback-**

Innocent eyes stared with entrancement towards the sky. Tala's head was comfortably settled in his best friend's lap. He watched the slow movement within the sky. How the clouds moved with such grace. He was curious as to how those clouds could just travel so freely around the world.

He watched as birds casually flew by without any sign of struggle. With fascination he studied the way they were able to so easily progress through the sky without any struggle. He sometimes wished he would be up there, but then again, he was happy right where he was – he was happy to be with his friend. He was happy to be on the ground and have his companion there and support him when he needed him.

Kai's eyes were closed lightly as he leant against a wise old tree, his fingers playing with a strand of Tala's soft hair. He was always mesmorised when fiddling with his friend's hair. To him it felt as though he was dealing with an instrument, and how he would have to carefully guide his fingers back and forth through the musical object. It was comforting to just have Tala; to have him as a friend, as a brother.

The sun was blazing that day, yet they were protected by the tree's protective shade. They had always enjoyed sitting underneath it and watch as the world around them would move on. Watch as life and movement made its way throughout life. To them it was an open photo album. They would remain still and calm; the world around them would move with time and age.

"Kai?" The redhead whispered to his friend, as if afraid that he would destroy the serene atmosphere around him.

"Hm?" Words were never a high trait in the blue-haired teen. He would converse as much as he could, with as little words as he could use. It was always tiring to figure the boy out.

"Do you think it's possible to be up there in the sky? Where we can just travel and move without any effort? Do you think it's possible to fly with the birds?"

Crimson eyes opened casually, as an eyebrow was raised with question. Do the most with the least he always believed.

Sighing to try and at least _explain _what he meant, Tala tried again. "Do you think that it's possible to be… _up there_. Not by plane or anything, but do you think it's actually possible for humans to be _up there_?"

Perplexed at his very unusual comment, Kai tried saying something that would actually seem _logical_ to his friend. "Did you know that there's no up or down in space?"

"What?" It was now the redhead's turn to seem confused.

"It's true. I once heard that in space, there's no such thing as up or down. So when you think about it, Earth could actually be upside-down because you don't know which way it's actually facing."

Nodding with some sort of understanding, Tala listened intently to his friend's theory.

"So when you think about _that_, if we don't actually know if Earth is upside-down or not, you could say that the sky is actually the ground and that we're actually in the sky rather than the ground."

There was a sudden silence after that, Tala contemplating whether or not that made any sense or not, and Kai was just thinking about whether or not he had just made a fool of himself – it wouldn't be the first time.

Smiling to himself, and also to his friend, Tala once again settled himself into Kai's lap. He understood – there was always a way to find freedom. Whether it be on the ground, or in the air, there was always freedom.

**-End Flashback-**

He remembered that day. He had cherished it. That was the day he learnt about freedom and how it didn't matter if he was either in the sky with the birds, or on the ground where he could just run and be with who he loved.

No, he wouldn't listen to his master. He couldn't. His friendship and love for Kai was endless. He wouldn't give that up. They both loved each other.

He then made his way towards his lover's room. He grabbed onto the door's handle that was blocking him from seeing his beloved; at the same time he tried ignoring the voice in the back of his that was repeatedly sharing the memory of him and his master's previous conversation.

_Kill him Tala._

Opening the door, he searched for his lover and smiled as he saw him settled on his bed, waiting for him already. Walking over to him, he sat on the bed and moved in to kiss him.

_Kill him Tala._

His eyes widened with shock as he heard that memory once again. No! He wouldn't! Ignore it! He told himself. He then moved in.

His lips pursed their way onto the ones of his lover.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

Boris Balcov had suffered from food poisoning.

Out of all the hazardous things within the Abbey, it just had to be food poisoning. The students snickered at the thought of their mentor – the one person who was so strict and loyal towards the policy of "_Falling to Weakness_" was the one who actually fell. How they enjoyed the irony of it.

Tala had smirked after what he done. It was the most simplistic, yet obvious thing to do inconspicuously. He had yet again fulfilled what his master had ordered him to do.

He was never in an alliance with his master, nor was he a pawn to it. Sometimes, Tala himself never understood the relation between him and his master, all he knew was that they had the same type of logic and common sense.

He began to walk towards an isolated room. It was here that he always spoke to his master. Once approaching it, he entered and secured the door making sure that no one knew about the plots between him and his master. The room itself was completely filled with darkness; the only source of light was the small air ventilation on the side. Why there was even a light coming from it was beyond anyone's belief.

_He's gone now Tala. He's gone for now, and it's all thanks to you. _

Nodding at the compliment, Tala waited for the rest. It was always odd, but it was natural for Tala to listen and not say a single thing to his master. It was natural, and it was always like this.

_Did you know though, that you could have easily killed him?_

His eyes widened at that thought. He was never actually _capable_ of murder. He was always cold towards everyone hr faced and met, but he would never go as far as to actually kill someone. He heard his master chuckle.

_Do you see how easy it is? Thought it was hard didn't you Tala? Well, now you've come to that stage I have been preparing you for. You had always assumed that killing was difficult, but look at how close you were today. Don't you see the true magnificence in that?_

Swallowing slowly, he began to feel nervous and suddenly claustrophobic. The air around him tightened as he tried to calm his shallow breathes.

_Do you enjoy that feeling Tala? Do you enjoy that feeling of satisfaction? To know that it was _you_ who defeated Boris and so easily as well. You did that, all with the mere drop of a few toxins in his retched food. Do you see how easily it is for the strong to crash down? To crumble and have their pride trampled upon with just one move. Don't you love that? The ultimate power to do such a thing like that._

Did he feel satisfaction? He did. Throughout his whole life he had suffered. He had suffered because of one man, yet, to know how easy it was to make him fall. Was it so hard to except? Was it so hard?

_But what you don't know Tala is this. There is still someone in your way. There is still someone in your way from true victory and acknowledgement. Do you want your moment to be striped from you? Do you want to lose, just like Boris did? _

It was true. If there really was someone else, then he would never be respected. He would never be looked upon as the dominant leader of the Demolition Boys. He would just be looked upon as a boy with a beyblade. No. He didn't want that. But who would stand in his way?

_You know who it is Tala. He has always been in your way. From the day you met, to the day of Black Dranzer. From that day he left you, but then he came back, and to do what? Did he come for your love? Of course not! That boy has no feelings! Don't you remember! He took your place as team captain. Tala, he came back to take over your position. You know nobody wants him. You know that your team don't want it either, but the only people who do are both Voltaire and Boris. _

_He has no purpose in this Abbey Tala. The only purpose he has here is to watch you fall and crumble, just as Boris did. Don't be weak Tala. Don't let Kai win._

Was his master right? Was it true? Would Kai do that to him? Would he be betrayed like that? He couldn't betray him though! He had placed all his trust in Kai. Every part of it was with him. Was his master right? His master had always been right – would this be the same?

Looking up ahead, he saw something; something that seemed familiar. The design was unusual, yet it held its own elegance.

Before him, he saw a knife with the hilt engraved with the names of those who were killed by it.

That knife was the one in which his father had used to kill his mother. The knife that looked so innocent and clean was being used once again to fulfill its common task.

_Kill him Tala. Kill him before he destroys you and your victory. _

The morning in the Abbey was always considered its night. It was always night. The walls were tainted with dark bricks. The structure was never convenient for the students.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

That morning – or night, no one could ever tell any more, Tala jolted awake. He had never had pleasant dreams. They were always linked to his parents. His dreams were never filled with pleasure, yet they always felt safe for Tala. To him, it was a place where he could escape from his master.

His master wasn't human. It followed him everywhere. Every step he took, every place he went, his master would always be _there_.

No, his master wasn't human. His master was the manifested thoughts of Tala's mind. The thoughts that he kept restricted from reality, but couldn't contain away from himself.

_Good morning... Yuriy._

_

* * *

_

**End**

_

* * *

_

To those who were utterly lost and didn't understand what in-all-hells just happened, then I'm so sorry! It wasn't supposed to turn out like that! It was all based on a dream I had but the dream was actually moving forwards like it normally would, I just decided to make it go backwards in this story! and I'm not particularly good at interpreting it into words.

Also, don't forget that I'm using the **Australian Version of Grammar**, so it's most probably that all words that are supposed to contain the letter 'z' is actually replaced with an 's'. I hope that's okay with all of you.

Thankyou! Watch out for me… in like a year...

Bye!


End file.
